The present invention concerns an under-roof screen and a method for manufacturing such an under-roof screen.
An under-roof screen is known that comprises a synthetic thermal insulation layer impregnated with bitumen. The rigidity of such an under-roof screen makes it possible to fix it to main rafters spaced apart by 90 cm. However, such an under-roof screen is not easy to produce and use.